Forget-Me-Not
by smolus-adorabilis
Summary: Join the Paladins of Voltron as they try desperately to remember what they have forgotten, before they lose her forever. Rated M for later possible smut. Warning: Polydins, don't like it? Don't read it Self indulgent writing ahead Katie is aged up to 18!
1. Mistakes

"I love the way you love me" She began, his eyes widened as she spoke. "It's hard to explain beyond that." she admitted with a sheepish smile.

"But it's true." the woman coughed painfully, blood drops splattering onto his chin. "The thought of losing you, of watching all of you die before me, was worth….the cost…"

"That wasn't for you to decide!" Pidge cried out coming up behind Shiro and the woman. "I thought we were a family! How could you think that this was worth the cost of your life?!" her tears dripped onto the other woman's face.

"Pidge...I..!"

"She's right, this was selfish of you!" Keith spoke up, he limped in with is arm over Lance's shoulder.

"Yeah how could you just assume we'd be happier without you!" even Lance was pissed off.

"Guys go easy on her, we didn't exactly make her think any different!" Hunk finally chimed in as Allura and Coran made it in as well.

"Listen… We thought we were protecting you, we thought by pushing you away, you'd be safe. That was wrong, and it clearly just made you feel hurt. None of us ever meant for this to happen." Shiro's words were firm though his voice wavered as he held his dying lover in his arms.

"Do you guys…..you…?"

"We lied about not wanting you here, if we could go back, if we could do this again, I swear we'd do it differently!"

The woman seemed to think on his statement.

"Then...There is...one last thing...I can do…" she seemed hesitant but ultimately reached up with a shaking arm.

"If you guys can….keep your promise…..then….by the time you find me again...we can…." her voice faded and bright light flooded the room, blinding everyone.


	2. Let's Try This Again

Pidge felt her body waking gently from what felt like a deep, long sleep. The kind of sleep that made you feel sore upon waking. She groaned softly as she tried to move around.

"Mmmm…" She opened her eyes to find herself in bed with the rest of her family. Keith and Lance were spooning on one end with Hunk right beside them. Shiro had wrapped one arm around her gently and was still sleeping peacefully. She continued to look around, expecting to find a sixth person.

"Uh…." her mind was a little muddled still from sleep but….There SHOULD be one more person there, but...for some reason she was having trouble remembering who.

Pidge slipped out from under Shiro's arm carefully, not wanting to wake him. Something felt off as she got up and looked around, almost in a daze. She felt like she was...missing something, or someone. She gripped her shirt over her heart, feeling it ache, like she'd lost something. A bad dream, she must have just had a bad dream. She tried to assure herself as she locked herself in the bathroom and started the shower.

As the warm water began to make steam, she felt like whatever dream she'd had was poking at the back of her mind. Something wasn't right. She sighed as she stripped off her night shirt and stepped in.

"Man, whatever dream I had last night must have been bad, I feel awful…" she sighed as she sat down and tried to relax. She began to finally calm down, letting her mind clear as the hot water ran down her back. She opened her eyes to see water dripping down her face- onto someone else's face? A woman with blood stains on the corners of her mouth, tears that dripped down her cheek.

"You-!" Pidge cried out in alarm and jumped up only to slip and fall onto her back.

"Pidge?" Lances tired voice came from the other room, "You ok?" he yawned deeply as the rest of the family seemed to stir.

"Y-yeah just slipped on the soap!" she fibbed in the moment, unsure of what to make of the vision she'd just seen.

"Be more carefull.." her oh so concerned big brother yawned again before what she guessed was snuggling up to either Keith or Hunk.

Pidge felt her heart race. That! That's what was missing! That woman! She could feel her heart aching for the woman but...who was she? She was so close yet...Yet Pidge couldn't bring the memories to the fore of her mind. Like something was stuck. Her whole body felt frustrated, every part of her WANTED to remember, to KNOW who that woman was. But she just couldn't!

"Pidge, everything ok? Lance said you fell?" Shiro's voice came through the door, of course Dad was concerned. This made the small woman smile to herself.

"Yeah I'm fine, just had a bad dream I'm good" she said.

"Alright, let me know if you wanna talk ok?"

"Okay!" she replied before signing softly. Did anyone else remember the other woman? Something in Pidges gut told her no. Somehow she was the only one with even the slightest glimpse of that woman. Her face, she couldn't even bring to mind details, just that she was a woman, a woman who'd clearly been hurt and that Pidge herself had cried over her. But no eye color, hair color, nothing! It was frustrating for some reason because her entire being told her this was important but nothing else would come to mind.

Later that day Pidge found herself wandering around unable to think straight. Shiro was on the training deck, Keith and Lance were off doing their own thing and Hunk was in the kitchen again trying to cook. She sighed, she felt the need to keep quiet for now. Something told her she needed to wait. Though she wasn't sure what.

That's when it hit-


	3. All According to Plan

The ship shook violently as it was struck, Pidge was literally shaken off balance and fell flat on her face, hard. Sirens when off as the alarm system warned them of the danger in its usual too late fashion.

"Paladins to your lions! Enemy ship approaching!" Allura's voice came on over the speaker and Pidge flew into action. Racing down the halls as fast as her legs could carry her.

Once in her lion everyone was quickly briefed on the plan.

"This ship is different then most of the others we've fought, this one is specifically made to carry and transport slaves around the galaxies. While they don't normally attack this one seems to this it can use its slaves as hostages. Get the innocent's out before you attack!" Allura gave them their mission and Pidge, in hopes of seeing her brother again, was the first to fly into the fray.

Inside the ship however, a plan had been set in motion, it was no coincidence that this ship had attacked. They wanted Voltron to take what 'cargo' they held. Among over 30-40 prisoners on the ship there was one who'd been placed there by Haggar herself. An experiment born from 10,000 years of research and testing. A being who could control Quintessence at will, the perfect being. Or so she thought at least.

The woman had been labeled "Milky Way" since she had been taken from that galaxy. Her real name had been long forgotten, all she knew was that people called her by that name. On the back of her neck, imbedded deep into her skin was a set of controls and micro wires, these are what Haggar used to control her creation.

Once the ship attacked sentries forced Milky to move into her place.

"Stop pushing me around!" though her mouth didn't move she could think for herself, even if she couldn't move for herself. Something Haggar had overlooked in her arrogance. Haggar assumed Milky's mind was gone thanks to the plugs in her neck but Milky still maintained her thoughts even if her body didn't respond to them.

"The Paladins will come for our slaves and this...concubine" The guards had absolutly NOT been informed of the plan just that this white haired slave was to be Prince Lotor's concubine and to deliver her at all costs.

"So send her to the back and keep her under heavy guard. Hopefully they won't bother with one little slut"

The sentries take Milky to the back but are caught by a laser blast to the face each.

"Lance you ok?" Keith's voice came from down the hall.

"Lance?"

"You must be from Venus because you're DIVINE" Lance was already breaking out the corny pickup lines and Kieth was inwardly groaning.

"Lance now is not the fucking….time?" Keith wasn't sue what he was looking at but he could guess.  
"Allura what kind of slaves did you say were on this ship…?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well...We found one that uh...well…"  
"She's not here for manual labor that's for sure." Lance chimed in.

"What are you talking about?" Allura sounded heavily confused and Keith didn't have the heart to explain it.  
"Don't worry about it we're bringing her aboard….you'll...you'll see…Pidge, Shiro, how are things on your end?"

Pidge had gone with Shiro as his backup with Kuron hanging back on the ship with Allura and Coran. Kuro and Hunk were currently finishing evacuating the rest of the slaves in pods while Pidge and Shiro herded the rest on their side in the same direction.

The entire process went smoothly. A little too smoothly for the paladins who felt like something was a little off. Little did they know they weren't too far from the truth as Milky finally found herself exactly where she hoped she wouldn't be. Right where Haggar wanted her.


End file.
